


white & pastel pink

by bokuakakuroken



Series: jerseys & lingerie [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakakuroken/pseuds/bokuakakuroken
Summary: “I was… cleaning Kuro's wardrobe and-” he was cut off by Keiji's snort.“Do you need a maid outfit? I saw some on display at the entrance.”“No,” Kenma removed his layers of clothes, trying to find the right words. “I had an idea and nothing of what I have seems to… fit”“Can you explain a bit further?”“I found Kuro's old jerseys and I want to wear them with lingerie. But I didn't like anything I have.”“Color preference?”“Black and pastel pink.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: jerseys & lingerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 320





	white & pastel pink

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, it's kurokenstxn and i started this series as a collab with keijiwrites, go check our personal accs if you like these works

Tetsurou's been saying he wanted to get rid of unnecessary clothes for a while now. That's how Kenma found himself folding clothes that were not his during his day off. He guessed doing Tetsurou a favor once in a while wasn't too bad since his husband tended to take care of all the housework by himself.

When Kenma saw the Nekoma jerseys at the end of the wardrobe, fondly remembering his and Tetsurou's time in the team, he knew those were going to stay. Especially knowing how sentimental Tetsurou is. He even took the time to carefully put the jerseys inside a ziplock bag with fabric perfume to preserve them.

After a few more shirts were thrown over the “donate” pile, Kenma gave Tetsurou's old jerseys a second glance, his body itching with the idea of mixing two of Tetsurou's favorite kinks: Kenma in his clothes and Kenma wearing lingerie.

Going through his own side of the wardrobe, Kenma whispered a soft “fuck” after snapping his last drawer shut, annoyed that none of the (many) lingerie sets he had convinced him to wear them with the jerseys.

Praying to all the gods he didn't believe in and hoping his friend was also on his day off, he sent Keiji a quick text.

_“hey are you free?”_

_“im cleaning the house for the third time today, idk what to do”_

_“can we meet at_ **_that_ ** _shop in 30'?”_

_“oh?”_

_“can we or not?”_

_“i'll be there”_

* * *

“Why do you need my help when you're supposed to be an expert in this?”

That was Keiji's way of greeting when Kenma spotted him at the entrance of their favorite lingerie shop. They tended to go there together for the sake of having trustworthy advice that wasn't biased by the need of selling a product. Especially on important occasions like the one Kenma had at hand.

They went inside the shop and the clerk guided them to the changing room while Kenma tried to explain why they were there.

“I was… cleaning Kuro's wardrobe and-” he was cut off by Keiji's snort.

“Do you need a maid outfit? I saw some on display at the entrance.”

“ _No,”_ Kenma removed his layers of clothes, trying to find the right words. “I had an idea and nothing of what I have seems to… fit”

“Can you explain a bit further?”

“I found Kuro's old jerseys and I want to wear them with lingerie. But I didn't like anything I have.”

“Color preference?”

“Black and pastel pink.”

Keiji spoke with the clerk for Kenma, telling them his requests. Kenma didn't have as many issues when dealing with strangers as he did during high school, but he hated being explicit to someone that wasn't a close friend. He also despised feeling like he was walking on eggshells, trying not to give too much information when buying something that literally involved his sexual life. So yeah, Keiji always did him that small favor if they were together, he's always been better with words anyway.

Once the clerk left the changing room, Keiji shot Kenma a warning glance, given the number of sets, corsets and stockings he had in his hands. “We're going to be here for a while.”

* * *

Shoving the shopping bags inside of his backpack, Kenma hurriedly bid Keiji goodbye. “I should hurry if I want to wear these today. Thank you for coming with me.”

“You’re welcome. Tell me how it goes.” Repressing a smile, Keiji went back to his car. He had to take home his own bags.

* * *

When Kenma got home and saw his unfinished task, he checked the time he had left. It was barely more than forty minutes, meaning he had to hurry up to receive Tetsurou the way he wanted.

Deciding he could fix the mess later, he shoved all the “donate” clothes inside bags and the “keep” inside the wardrobe and went to take a quick shower.

Impressing himself with the fact that he still had half an hour left, he went for the pastel pink set. It was the easiest to put on, since it didn't have a garter belt and the laced thong and bralette didn't have the usual hooks underwear have. Both parts of the set had silky strings to tie them up. The thong on the sides of his hips and the bralette on his back and on top of his neck.

After he deemed the set ready, he put on the stockings. They were also pastel pink and had a laced hem with small silk ribbons on the outer side of his thighs.

Pleased with how it looked on him, he put on Tetsurou's old white jersey. The hem of the shirt went almost all the way down to his knees, even if it was eight years old.

Due to the short amount of time he had left, he got the lube and their smallest vibrator from his nightstand, roughly stretching himself until the toy fit comfortably inside him, not even a bit hidden by the string of the thong.

Kenma heard the front door opening at the same time he turned on the vibrator on its lowest setting, teasing himself with the sensations.

That was when the door opened slowly; Tetsurou must’ve thought he was asleep. But not five seconds after entering their room, he noticed that Kenma was very much awake.

Even after years of marriage, Kenma still managed to be too much for Tetsurou. He didn’t expect to see Kenma in his current state, let alone while wearing a new lingerie set and Tetsurou’s old captain jersey. It took him a few seconds to recalliber his brain, close his gaping mouth and stutter a poorly formed sentence.

“I… do you,’’ Tetsurou nervously scratched his head, ‘’d-do you need help?’’

Kenma shook his head, his face as blank as usual, ‘’No, you can’t touch anything without permission.’’

‘’I can’t touch you?’’

Tetsurou visibly deflated, Kenma did look pretty and he really wanted to touch him. But his question was answered with a disbelieving scoff.

‘’I did say anything, didn’t I?’’

‘’Uh, yeah, I-’’ He did get it, but his mouth was going slower than his brain, not receiving the signals quite properly. His eyes wandered around the room, not being able to hold Kenma’s interested stare for too long. He felt naked, even with his work clothes still on.

When Tetsurou’s glance finally landed on the chair at the end of the bed, Kenma repressed a smirk. He could tell Tetsurou was a bit nervous because of the surprise.

‘’Undress. Then sit on the chair’’, even with the vibrator still on and up his ass, Kenma’s voice did not waver, ‘’hands on your thighs.’’

Tetsurou obeyed without a word, carelessly letting his clothes pool around him before sitting on the chair, positioning himself according to Kenma’s order.

Kenma kept eye contact with him as he slowly removed the vibrator out of him and placed it on the nightstand. He got off the bed and walked towards Tetsurou, bumping his knee with his own to make space between his husband’s legs.

‘’First, you can’t touch me, nor touch yourself, you'll be punished if you do.” He caressed Tetsurou’s forehead, pushing his fringe aside to look at both of his eyes. “Second, I hope you like it. I bought it today. And third, you can take off my panty.’’

The third one was a surprise, and as much as he loved how the panty looked on Kenma, he also wanted it off him as soon as possible. Tetsurou had barely raised his hands when he heard Kenma’s negative.

‘’No.’’ The hand on Tetsurou’s fringe went from pushing to pulling, throwing his head back so Kenma could stare at his eyes. ‘’I just told you, you can’t touch me.’’

‘’What do you want me to use? My feet?’’

“I want you put that snarky mouth of yours for a better use.’’

Kenma freed Tetsuro’s head, hands going to the hem of the jersey, pushing it up just enough to reveal the panty and his lower abdomen.

Tetsurou felt a bit annoyed. Kenma had wrapped himself like a present but stated multiple times that he couldn’t touch him. He wanted to kiss Kenma's tummy but he didn't know if he was allowed to do so, so he simply limited himself to lean closer to pull and untie the ribbons at each side of Kenma's hips with his teeth, first one and then the other.

Kenma's shaky sigh didn't escape him, and Tetsurou closed his legs a bit, trying to feel the material of the stockings with his thumbs, hoping Kenma was distracted enough by his hot breath against his skin and wouldn't notice.

He felt Kenma removing his hands from his thighs followed by a hard slap on each of them just after the panty touched the floor.

_Ah shit, I got caught._

Kenma pulled again at his hair, throwing his head back once again and looked down on him. He got caught and he'd fucked up.

“What did I tell you?” Kenma's voice was still low and calm, though it felt colder, ‘’Try that one more time and you won’t come at all.’’

“I- I'm sorry.”

Kenma let go of his head with a belittling huff. He then walked to his nightstand and retrieved three different sized dildos.

“I wasn't planning on doing this, but since you can't follow simple orders I guess I'll have to…”

Kenma went back to the end of the bed, placing the dildos and the lube next to him. Spreading his legs, he poured some lube on his fingers, playing with his hole until he saw Tetsurou was leaking precum. He grabbed the smallest dildo, shoving it up his ass and moaning loudly just for the sake of teasing his husband as a punishment for his misbehaviour.

Tetsurou’s grip on his own thighs became tighter and tighter every time Kenma changed to a bigger dildo.

By the time Kenma stretched himself as much as he could, he set the toys aside, kneeling between Tetsurou’s legs, who was trying and failing to stop his hips from fucking onto the air.

Fingering himself again but avoiding his prostate, Kenma put on a show for Tetsurou, sighing and moaning on his cock to push him past the edge.

The warm air of Kenma's breathy moans combined with the view of him masturbating made Tetsurou climax sooner and harder than they expected.

Even so, Kenma reacted quickly, rising to climb on Tetsurou's lap and jerk him off to help him have a more or less satisfactory orgasm, catching as much cum as he could.

Using his clean hand, Kenma pushed Tetsurou's fringe aside again, and placed his other hand in front of Tetsurou's face.

“Clean it.”

Although his tone was softer, that was clearly an order, Kenma was still in charge.

Tetsurou complied, licking his own cum off of Kenma's hand while soft praises fell off the latter's mouth that Tetsurou couldn't quite understand in his blissed out state.

Kissing the single tear on Tetsurou's face away, Kenma got off him.

“On the bed, face up.”

Kenma watched him, he was still rock hard after the unsatisfying orgarsm but seemed good enough for a little more of teasing.

After his husband was placed like he wanted him, Kenma kneeled on the bed, brushing Tetsurou's arm with his legs.

With one knee pointing at the ceiling and the other thrown over Tetsurou's torso, Kenma removed the jersey, showing Tetsurou, who choked on his breath, the silky bralette adorning his chest.

“Look at me.” Tetsurou's eyes went to Kenma's face, who shoved two fingers inside his ass and sighed in pleasure just to see his lover clench his fists.

“You've been amazing, Tetsu, just hold on a little longer. Hands on the headboard.”

“K-kenma, please…” even when complaining, he obeyed Kenma's command, gripping the bars on the headboard. The uncomfortable position being outweighed by the ache of his member. He kept twitching and shaking while Kenma finally placed himself on top of his cock.

“You've been amazing but do you think you deserve to be rewarded? Or should I just make you jerk off?”

“I, y-yes, I do, I've… I've been good, I'm sorry I'm- FUCK”

Kenma cut his babbling short, going all the way down on Tetsurou's dick in one go. Both of them unmoving, taking the sensations in but shaking in anticipation.

“You… ah, you can touch me now”

Tetsurou was on him in the blink of an eye, gripping hard on the soft flesh underneath the stockings, kissing and nibbling all over Kenma's neck. A hand caressing his waist and finally brushing a nipple over the lace, while the other took hold of Kenma's hips, helping him to ride Tetsurou's cock the way they both loved.

Kenma had to clasp his hand around his member, shaking and clinging on his husband with his other hand, biting on Tetsurou's shoulder, who kept hitting his prostate dead on until Kenma couldn't hold back his moans anymore.

When Tetsurou's movements became erratic, he let go of his cock, wrapping his legs around his waist, using it as leverage to reach that long awaited bliss.

Tetsurou climaxed first with a loud grunt that gave Kenma goosebumps and grasping his hips with such a strength that definitely was going to leave finger shaped bruises behind. 

That pushed Kenma over the edge, who biting on Tetsurou's shoulder and scratching his back spilled on their stomachs.

They stayed there, not caring about the sweat when they were embracing each other, still shivering with aftershocks but enjoying the other's company.

Tetsurou was the first to recover, letting out a tired snicker.

“We should clean up.” He kissed Kenma's hair and held it between his hands to have a proper look at his face. “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that, I went hard on you.”

Tetsurou pecked his forehead, then his nose and lastly his mouth.

“You're barely keeping your eyes open. Stay here, I'll clean up and you can have a short nap while I prepare dinner.”

Resting his head on the pillow, Kenma almost fell asleep but snapped his eyes open a second later.

“Tetsu… don't open the wardrobe.”


End file.
